


Play Zone

by momiji_neyuki, RedRomRomance, Trixgrl



Series: MCR Manga Fan Fic [5]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, Blow Jobs, D/S Roles, Denial of Feelings, Drama, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Hurt, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:39:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRomRomance/pseuds/RedRomRomance, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixgrl/pseuds/Trixgrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank watches as Gerard blushes ducking his head down. He doesn’t like compliments. He has this self-sacrificing attitude about his position and Frank hates him for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Track 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So I have been in the mood for Top!Frank lately and decided to write two new fics with him. The first one I have already put up the first chapter of. **Sonna Kimi ga Suki! (That Was Good!)** is my first Kid!Fic so please be gentle with me. It has more fluff and domestic fun in it, unlike this one, which is on the dark side.
> 
> Frank is the number one DJ in America and he knows it. He is cocksure and a complete ass and the ladies love him for it. Frank has everything he could ever want...so why does it piss him off that Gerard is the complete opposite of him. He is sweet and kind and self sacrificing when it comes to his job position. Frank will never admit that Gerard is a better person than him so instead he breaks him. How long will it be that Gerard puts up with this? Will it be long enough for Frank to realize how he really feels?
> 
> Here is the link to the [. check it out and let me know how I am doing matching up with it! ^-^](http://www.tenmanga.com/chapter/PlayZoneNikushokuKareshitoKaikanTenshi1/610987/)

 

_***Frank***_

Since age 14 Frank knew that he had a gift. He could take music and transform it into something amazing, something unique that no one had ever heard. He never learned to play an instrument, but instead took music and turned it into an instrument for him. Frank was a DJ and one of the greatest. He was not modest about it either, but then again why should he be? At 16 he had taken over the airwaves and blown away the competition. He won countless contests and by 18 was the number one DJ in the US. Not bad for a punk from New Jersey. Now on the eve of his 21st birthday a party was being thrown in his honor and the best DJ’s, well second to him of course, were spinning in his honor.

”Hey hey hey everyone, we can get this party started now, the guest of honor is here! Everyone, make some fucking noise for the best fucking DJ in the country, DJ FrannnnnnnnKay!”

The crowd loses it as Frank climbs up to the DJ booth. His swagger making all the ladies swoon and cream themselves. The guys high five him. They all love him and hate him t the same time. Frank could not give a fuck. He climbs in the DJ booth and grabs the mike.

”Yo yo yo, what’s up my people?! This is DJ FranKay coming to you live from the center of the Universe NYC! I wanna give a shout out to my man DJRisky here for throwing me this awesome birthday bash! Now my gift to all you lucky people, my latest creation. Hope you fuckers enjoy it!”

The crowd roars out as Frank throws the platter on and begins to spin it. The sound pumps from the speaker and fills the room the people are hypnotized on the spot. They begin to move to the music like it was the air they needed to breathe. It gives Frank a sense of satisfaction that he can be in this much control. After the record ends, they cheer and cat call him. DJRisky puts on more music and the audience melds back into the scene. Frank takes the headphones off and just smirks.

”Man, they are so fucking easy.”

”Shit Frank, I don’t know how you do it.”

”Awww it’s easy Ray, you just give the people what they want, by making them think what they want in what you give them.”

Ray laughs and gives Frank a one armed hug. He then puts on the headphones and goes back to being DJRisky. Frank makes his way out of the booth to the bar. He isn’t 21 for another week, but he has been getting comped drinks since he was 18 and no one gave a shit. All his drinks are free tonight of course and he makes sure to surround himself with plenty of his female admires. For the first few hours everything is cool. The drinks keep rolling in along with the gifts as well as the propositions. Frank is enjoying himself immensely and Ray is really pulling out the stops to impress him. All in all his night is fucking amazing…till he sees him.

”GWay, what are you doing here?”

”Oh stop please, I’m not working right now, just call me Gerard.”

His laugh carries through the place and lodges itself in Frank’s ear. The carefree way that he walks and talks grates at Frank’s bones. He doesn’t understand him at all.

”So what are you doing here then? Come to wish FranKay a happy?”

”Oh, is that’s what’s going on here? No, I didn’t even know it was his birthday! No, was doing a piece on the place above here. They have been doing some charity work and the radio station got wind of it and wanted me to do a piece and add it to my next show.”

”Wow, that’s amazing GWa…Gerard. You are always doing such thoughtful things like that.”

Frank watches as Gerard blushes ducking his head down. He doesn’t like compliments. He has this self-sacrificing attitude about his position and Frank hates him for it.

”No, it really isn’t. I just figure it was good to use my local fame for something good you know?”

”Awww Gerard, you are just about the sweetest DJ out there I think.”

The guy that Gerard was talking to leans in a pecks Gerard on the cheek pulling him into a hug and that is when Frank is up off his barstool, pushing the girls around him away and crossing the place to where they are. Before he realizes it he has Gerard’s wrist in his hand and is dragging him somewhere.

”F-F-F-Frank, where are we…?”

Frank ends up pushing Gerard into a bathroom at the far end away from the bar. It is quieter over here and he can do what he wants…not that he wouldn’t anyway. He smirks as he pushes Gerard into small facility locking the door behind him.

”Long time no see there Gerard.”

Frank blocks the way out and it causes Gerard to move backwards to the wall behind him.

”H-H-Hi Frank. Yeah, long time. Well I know you were busy on your tour and…”

Frank pushes Gerard hard against the wall. Gerard is actually slightly taller than Frank, but since he cowers so much, his body is constantly slouched. This gives Frank the height advantage.

”Yeah, well I’m back now as you can see.”

”Right, of course, oh and happy birthday.”

”Oh Gee, you know my birthday is not till next week. You should as my former number one fan.”

Gerard blushes when Frank says this and it makes Frank laugh. He still remember when he met Gerard two years ago.

_”FranKay, shit, how the hell did you become number one DJ in the US?”_

_”Practice man, good old fashion practice.”_

_”Yeah and being good as sucking up to the right people.”_

_”Or good at sucking something.”_

_Frank laughs at the good natured ribbing. When he opens his eyes again he sees a beautiful looking creature standing at the station owners desk._

_”Hey, who’s that?”_

_”Oh, that’s Gerard. He’s taking your old slot time.”_

_”Really is he good?”_

_”Not bad. He’s got this heart on the sleeve act. He really cares about different issues and likes to bring them to light between the somgs. The chicks dig it though so it brings in the bank.”_

_”Yeah, plus he has this look about him. Like he’s a guy, no shit, but fuck if when you look at his face you forget that. The ladies really go for that pretty boy look and I know a few guys that have gotten confused, especially with the clothing that he wears.”_

_”what does he fucking wear dresses and heels?”_

_”Nah man, nothing like that sick shit, but his dresses real nice and like the pastel colors. He likes long t-shirts and really fucking tight pants. Like I seriously think they are girls pants.”_

_”Yeah and his eyes…”_

_Frank didn’t hear anything else the guys were saying because now Gerard was looking at him. He waved shyly and then was heading over._

_”Hi Mr. Iero. I am a huge and loyal fan of yours and I just wanted to say congratulations on your title of number one Disc Jockey in the country.”_

_Gerard held out his hand and Frank took one look at it and then at him an busted out laughing._

_”Holy shit dude, are you for real?”_

_Gerard looked at him and his cheeks flushed as he pulled his hand back._

_Frank stopped laughing and looked at the now clearly embarrassed man in front of him._

_”Wait…you are serious? Oh man!”_

_”Did I do something wrong Sir?”_

_”Sir? Dude, you have to be older than me!”_

_”Yes Sir, by four year, but you are still my senior in this profession and therefore deserve the title.”_

_”Sir huh? I like that.”_

_Then Gerard smiled and Frank saw something. He grabbed the older man’s arm and pulled till he was almost on his knees. He looked at his face and deep in his eyes._

_”Oh, I see it now. Your eyes…”_

_Gerard blushed again as Frank allowed him out of the submissive pose._

_”Yeah, they are an unusual color I have been told.”_

_”Yeah, I can see that, pretty.”_

_”Oh thank you!”_

_Now Frank was taking in the whole package. Gerard was wearing a lavender button up with a sweater tied around his neck. A very preppy look compared to other DJs, but on him is suited._

_”Well, I should be getting back. I am on the air shortly. Again it was wonderful to meet you Mr. Iero.”_

_This time when Gerard held his hand out, frank took it, but then turned it up and placed a kiss in the middle of his palm._

_”The pleasure was all mine…Gee.”_

_Gerard flushed his darkest red this time and the hurried away. The other DJ’s slapped Frank on the back and called him a player even though they knew he was just fucking with the new DJ. He was wasn’t he? He wasn’t into guys right…but there was something about this guy right here._

”Not much has changed has it Gee?”

”Changed?”

”Yeah, even after you got popular, your still the same soft touch you always was.”

”Oh, well you know I…”

Gerard yelped as Frank grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him downward.

”You talk to fucking much you know that?”

Then Frank crashed his lips against Gerard’s and knocked the words right out of his head. Gerard struggled at first and then melted as frank took complete control of the kiss. He pushed Gerard against the wall and Gerard brought his hands up and sunk them into Frank’s hair. Frank put a possessive arm around his waist and pulled their hips together. Gerard moaned a little and Frank smirked into the kiss realizing that Gerard was hard already.

”Such an easy slut Gee. Now, down on your knees and let’s put that skillful mouth of yours to a better use.”

”F-F-Frankie I…the party…and”

Frank grabbed Gerard’s shirt and pushed him into the wall hard.

”You’re thinking when you ought to be sucking.”

Gerard tried to pull away and the grip that Frank had ripped the shirt. Gerard gasped as Frank stumbled back a little.

”Frank! Look what you did to my shirt!”

Frank growled and charged at Gerard pining him against the wall. Gerard gasped as Frank’s thigh pushed into his crotch.

”I’ll fucking buy you a new one. I’ll buy you a dozen new ones. Now get on your fucking knees like a good little girl…oh and Gee?”

”Y-Y-Y-Yeah?”

”That’s Sir to you slut.”

”Y-Yes Sir.”

”That’s better.”

Gerard sunk to the dirty bathroom floor and Frank opened his jeans for him. He took out his cock and Gerard wrapped his lips around it. He grabbed Gerard’s hair and started to fuck his mouth, giving the other man no time to even take a breath. Gerard is by no means the best cock sucker that Frank has ever had, but the idea of being in control of him is what makes it so good.

* * *

”Hey, anyone seen FranKay around?”

”Nah, not for the last 20 min. Maybe he had to piss.”

”Right right, he was pounding down the drinks before.”

”Who knows, maybe he’s pounding one of the ladies he was drinking with right now.”

”Yeah man, everyone knows when FranKay wants something he just takes it.”

”I’ve never heard anyone complain yet.”

The voices move away and Frank smirks as he slowly moves his hand away from Gerard’s mouth. He was making too much noise earlier as Frank went from two finger to three shoved inside him. He didn’t want their fellow DJ;s to hear the fun and want in on it. Frank heard a whimper from Gerard as he thrust his fingers deep inside him brushing his prostate teasingly. Frank has Gerard leaning on the closed commode now gripping it with white knuckles.

”You really want it don’t you Gee? I can feel your ass sucking my fingers in further each time.”

”S-S-Stop please. Don’t Talk like th-th –that.”

”Why not? Does it embarrass you to know that you are such a wanton slut? That you want more? That you really just want my cock shoved deep inside you.”

”Please Frank…”

Frank slaps Gerard ass hard and then clamps a hand over his mouth quickly as he cries out and Frank sinks a fourth finger inside.

”Fuck Gee, what are you going to do, take my whole hand next?”

Gerard shakes his head no, but his body pushes back seeking out more. Frank finally feels this is enough and he pulled his fingers out. Gerard collapses against the top of the bowl shivering and panting. He looks so vulnerable and Frank cannot wait anymore. He spreads Gerard’s cheek open and lines himself up. He places a hand over Gerard’s mouth again and pushes in with one fluid motion. Gerard lets out another muffled cry and frank grips him with the other hand and begins to fuck him hard.

”Holy fuck Gee, so fucking tight. Feels like the first time every time. Guess that’s because we go so long between each session huh?”

Frank takes a chance and lets go of Gerard’ mouth so that he can grip both his hips and plow into him. Gerard is gasping and whimpering into his own arm.

”Keep it down now Gee. *grunt pant* we don’t want anyone knocking asking what’s going on do we?”

”No, please, Fran…Sir, please stop.”

”No way Gee. It’s been too fucking long and your ass feels too good around my cock.”

Frank is loving the little noises that Gerard is making and he pulls out and lifts the lithe man up. Gerard gasps again in surprise at Frank’s ability to lift him and Frank pushes him against the wall and plunges right back in. Now Frank can see Gerard’s face and he is sweating and groaning and making those mewing noises that cause him to make the cutest faces.

”Fuck Gee, do you know how cute you are?”

”*pant pant* No I’m not.”

”Yes you are. I love to watch your face when I fuck you. I don’t want anyone else to see you like this. All those girls out there want you to be theirs, but you can’t be because you are mine aren’t you Gee?”

”Ah ah ah, Yes, yes Sir, yours.”

”That’s right. You are mine.”

Frank feels Gerard wrap his legs around him tightly and it makes him smile. He turned Gerard’s face towards him and kisses him again. This time Gerard kisses back and Frank knows that he has him right where he wants him. He fucks him possessively knowing that Gerard has just given him permission. It isn’t too long after that that he feels Gerard’s body seize up as he starts to cum between their stomachs. This makes his ass clench around Frank and Frank finds his own movements stuttering as he cums deep inside Gerard forcing him against the wall scratching his exposed back to the wall. Frank falls to his knees form the sheer force of his orgasm talking Gerard with him. They both sit there panting trying to catch their breath. Gerard is a mess. He face is covered in sweat and tears and his shirt is torn along with his jeans. He looks at Frank and then slaps him hard in the face.

”Fuck you Frank! I can’t believe you did this to me!”

Gerard gets up and tries to put himself together as he unlocks the door and runs out of the bathroom. Frank pulls up his pants scrambling to catch him. The last thing he needs is for someone to catch them fucking.

”Gee wait!”

Frank gets to the door, but Gerard is nowhere in sight. One of his friends come over and pats him on the back.

”Man FranKay, you must have tore that girl up! She ran out of here like her ass was on fire!”

So they thought it was a girl. Well with Gerard’s long hair and the way he dresses, it would be easy to think that. He gets several pats on the back as he makes his way to the bar where he left the ladies. They all want to know who he was with and several of them state that she was not woman enough for him. Meanwhile he looks over at Ray and Ray is frowning at him. Well shit.


	2. Track 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't hate him you know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So I got stuck in court today for like three hours waiting to be seen for five fucking minutes, but I bring "Gerard" with me and have no wifi, which means I write. The result is back to back fic chapters! So I will also be updating **Wing Ding Heart** today too! ^-^
> 
> Before i get to this chapter, i want to do a shout out for another writer who floored me with her new story! Please check out "Do What Daddy Says" by _***ISleepForever***_!
> 
> Besides myself, my beatfishy, _***Trixgrl***_ and my Geebear and partner in crime, _***Digdeepenough***_ gave it strong kudos! ^-^
> 
> Okay, now onto the chapter!
> 
> So Frank knows he fucked up with Gerard once again, but he can;t help it. Something about the older man really gets to him and he has to possess him. How far will Frank go and how much will Gerard put up with? @~@

 

_***Ray***_

”Iz not fair Ray.”

”What’s not fair Frank?”

”That he zo fuckin beautiful. That hezo perfect. I wanna break him everytim I see him.”

Ray looked at Frank. He realized that Frank was the one that was broken not Gerard. After the bathroom incident Frank got really drunk, but he wouldn’t go home with anyone. Ray put away his equipment and then joined him at the bar. He found out what he already knew…that it was Gerard running from Frank earlier, not some nameless girl. Frank swore to Ray that he didn’t rape him…he was just a little rough.

”A little?”

Ray quirked an eyebrow, but Frank didn’t see it with his face buried in his arms.

”I mean I start out wanting to treat him right you know, but then I see the way someone else looks at him and…”

Frank begins to bang his head against the bar.

”Stop! Frank!”

”He hates me…”

Frank stops banging his head. He stops moving at all officially passed out from alcohol and sorrow.

”I don’t hate him you know.”

Ray looks up and sees Gerard with a new shirt leaning against the other side of the bar. He walks over carefully and Ray assures him that Frank is out for the night. Gerard nods and sits down carefully on the bar stool. He runs a hand through his hair and sighs.

”I remember the first time I saw Frank perform. He was amazing and I was floored that he was so young. I knew when I saw him that I wanted to do what he did. I saw how many kids we was able to reach with his music and I thought that I could do the same with a message instead. It was all because of him that I became a DJ in the first place.”

”Does he know that?”

”I don’t think so. He just knows that I was a fan of his…well I still am. I think he is a brilliant artist when he is not being a drunk over bearing asshole.”

Ray laughed at that and Gerard smiled. 

”You’ll make sure he gets home safe?”

”Yeah, I got him, no worries GWay.”

”Uh uh, right now, it’s just Gerard.”

Ray watched Gerard finish his drink and then get up and leave the bar. Ray sighed. He could see what Frank saw in the lithe man now.

”Come on Drunkie, time to go.”

Ray hoisted Frank up on his shoulder fireman style and then leaving a tip for the bartender he left too.

*

*

*

_***Gerard***_

”That's it baby, turn toward me more, perfect now give me sexy.”

Gerard blushed. He hated these promotional shoots, but he knew they were necessary. He didn’t know what the photographer was talking about though. He wasn’t sexy, how was he supposed to pretend to be.

”Oh that’s even better! I love it!”

Wait…what did he just do? Gerard was just furrowing his brow and worrying.

”Perfect, I love that pout. You look like a vulnerable kitten.”

”I do?”

Gerard looked up quickly and the flash went off in his eyes.

”Nice! I think that’s it!”

Gerard sighed and went to the dressing room to change. As walked he saw a bunch of girls crowded around someone. They were giggling and flipping their hair around and basically blatantly flirting. When the crowd parted a little he saw that it was Frank. He stilled for a moment when Frank gave that perfect smile of his that turned into a smirk just as quickly as he laughed. Gerard quickly made his way to the dressing room. He set a speed record for changing. He wanted to get out of there before Frank saw him. At the same time though he wanted the younger man to see him. Would he push his way through the crowd of ladies to get to him? Wait, why would he do that? Gerard sighed again…he had been doing that a lot. As he was heading to the exit he ran into the photographer.

”Hey GWay, you did great today!”

”Thanks, but I don’t really think I did anything.”

”That’s cause you are a natural. You have a face that the camera loves.”

”No I don’t.”

Sure, I can show you. Why don’t I take you out for lunch and show you the proofs?”

”Okay, sure, I can…”

Gerard suddenly felt a possessive arm around him.

”Sorry, he has plans already for lunch.”

_***Frank***_

Frank saw him…of course he did , how could you fucking miss him! Gerard was making cute unsure faces for the camera even though he was asked to be sexy. He could see it in Gerard’s face that he didn’t know what they wanted from him. Frank kind of admired that Gerard did not know he was that good looking. He was the opposite of Frank.

”FranKay, when are we going to hear your new work?”

”Yeah, come on FranKay, you were such a tease on your last show.”

”Awww, but baby, you love when I tease you don’t you?”

The girl blushed and Frank knew he could have her like that. She would easily spread her legs for him with no argument. She was an easy lay…too easy. He liked a bit of a challenge. He wanted an argument or two…he wanted Gerard.

”GWay, wait up!”

As if by magic, as soon as he said the man’s name, he appeared. The photographer was calling out to him and Frank did not like it. He knew this guy. He had bedded almost all the ladies he photographed. He had notches on his belt and Frank was going to be damned if _his_ Gerard was going to be another one…wait…his?

”You’re a natural baby, the camera loves you!”

”No, I’m not.”

Frank continued to listen to the conversation forgetting about the giggling simpleton in front of him. When he heard the invitation to lunch he pushed his way through the crowd of ladies and made a bee line for Gerard. As Gerard was answering he wrapped an arm around him and pulled him towards his body.

”Sorry, he has plans already for lunch.”

”FranKay, what are you doing in the building?”

”Just picking up some proofs of my own and meeting GWay for a business lunch.”

”Business lunch?”

”Yeah GWay, remember, for that charity?”

Gerard’s face was screwed up in confusion, but he nodded and politely declined the other offer. As Frank led him away he turned back to the other guy, who was watching Gerard’s ass, and placed a hand there to get the message across.

**Don’t look or touch, he’s mine.**

Frank ushered Gerard out of the building and they started walking to their cars. Gerard went for his and Frank grabbed his wrist.

”let’s just take mine.”

”O-O-Okay.”

Frank held the door and Gerard got in. Frank jumped in the drivers seat and took off. As he was driving he glanced over at Gerard who was squirming a little in the seat. He was making these faces as he moved around.

”What’s wrong with you?”

”Something is poking me on the seat.”

Gerard continued to squirm and started to make little whimpering noises that went straight to Frank’s cock. He took the next turn and Gerard looked at him. Frank looked back and smirked.

”On second thought, let’s go back to my place.”

_***Gerard***_

Gerard sighed, he really needed to stop doing that, and pushed himself up. He was sore all over. He sat at the edge of the bed and looked over at Frank asleep.

”It happened again.”

Gerard got up and started searching for his clothes. There were none in the bedroom and Gerard remembered that Frank stripped him as soon as they got in the door. He looked around for something to throw on so that he could go fetch them. He found a button down shirt that Frank had discarded from some proper event and slipped it on. He could smell Frank’s cologne on the collar and took a deep breath, filling his senses with it.

He buttoned it up a little at the bottom and then left the bedroom. He walked down the hallway towards the living room and the front door. He was also searching for the bathroom. He pushed a door open and found that it was Frank’s home studio. He walked in and looked at all the top of the line equipment that Frank had bought and had been gifted, Gerard saw something on the computer screen ready to play. He picked up the headphones and slipped them on. He typed in the proper commands and hit play. The most amazing sounds filled his ears. He could not believe that Frank had created this masterpiece. He felt like the music had embraced him and he began to sway to it. He knew that for the clubs it would be sped up and scratched, but in its rawest form, it was perfect. Gerard was so lost in the music that he did not hear Frank come into the room. He felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned around. Frank was looking at him with a scowl.

”What are you doing?”

Gerard pulled one ear off, not baring to give up the hypnotizing music.

”Oh Frankie, this is amazing! I mean I think it is your best work ever! It makes me feel so safe and warm and…”

Gerard did not get to say anyting else because Frank was pushing him down into the chair behind him.

”Do you always go around listening to other people’s property?”

”What? No! No Frankie, I was looking for the bathroom and I found your studio and I saw the piece and I just wanted to listen for a second, but it was so amazing that I just couldn’t stop.”

”Amazing huh?”

”Oh yes Frankie, I love it!”

Gerard smiled up at Frank, but then saw Frank’s expression change as he went from frowning to smirking as he looked Gerard up and down. Frank just noticed what he was wearing.

”You’re wearing my shirt.”

”Yeah, uh, I couldn’t find my clothes and then I remembered where they were, but I didn’t want to walk around naked and…”

”Why? I like when you are naked Gee.”

Gerard blushed and Frank ran a hand down the part of his chest that was still exposed by the open shirt.

”You look good in it. Really good.”

”Frankie…”

Frank leaned his hands on the arms of the chair and pressed his face into Gerard’s neck.

”You smell good too. Like my cologne and your personal scent mixed together. I like it.

”Frankie…”

Gerard shivered when Frank licked a stripe up his neck. He felt him graze his teeth against the skin and it made Gerard whimper. He found himself pushed back in the chair and his legs spread open and Frank lined himself up.

”Frankie I can’t I just…”

”Relax babe, you are still wet and stretched from earlier.”

”Frankieee ahhhhh”

Frank pushed in with one stroke and Gerard’s head fell back with a groan. Frank was not being careful either. He started fucking Gerard hard and strangly keeping up with the tempo of the music that was still filling Gerard’s ears. Each time the sound sped up so did he and he slowed down in time too. Gerard realized that Frank had the monitor in front of him. So he knew what the music was doing at the same time.

”When I realese this piece, you are never going to be able to hear it with out thinking of me fucking you.”

”Ah ah ah Frankie…”

Gerard had no words, he was lost in the music and the ecstacy that Frank was filling him with. He sought out Frank’s mouth and kissed him with more passion that he had ever before. Frank lifted him up and placed him on the desk knocking everything off onto the floor.

”Frankie, your equipment…”

”You just worry about my equipment that is inside of you."

Frank growled and bit Gerard’s ear and anything else that Gerard was thinking about was gone. Gerard had his arms slung around the younger DJ’s neck and was panting and moaning in his ear.

”That’s it baby, make that beautiful music for me. I should record us one day ad turn it into a song that only I get to hear. I want to hear you make these sounds always and know that you will never with anyone else.”

”Frankie, Frankie, so close…”

”Yeah? Cum for me then Gee, come to the climax of our song.”

Gerard didn’t know if it was the words, the music, or that Frank hit the perfect spot at that moment, but he cried out just as the music crecendoed in his ear. He tightened around Frank and Frank roared as he emptied himself inside Gerard and the feeling never seemed to end. Gerard felt like Frank was cumming forever. When Frank finished he pulled out and dropped into the chair that had gotten spun around during the frenzy.

”Fucking hell Gerard! You wear me out!”

Gerard was trying to hold himself up with his arms behind him on the desk and the monitor to his back. He could still feel the pulse of Frank’s climax as well as his own orgasm reverberating through his body. The head phones were still on and the track changed to one of Frank’s older works that Gerard fell in love with years ago. Gerard’s eyes were closed and he groaned.

”Come on babe, shower time.”

Gerard looked up and saw Frank standing there holding out his hand. Gerard could do nothing, but nod. He had no strength left. Frank saw this and his eyes softened a bit. He turned his body and scooped Gerard up in his arms and carried him out of the room to the bathroom.


	3. Track 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How did I fall for a guy like that?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Hope you had a great New Years. ^-^
> 
> Hey did anyone see Gerard's tweets about what he wanted to accomplish this year? Holy shit talk about ambitious! ^0^
> 
> Okay onto the last chapter of Play Zone.
> 
> Gerard is still confused about his feelings for Frank or if Frank has any feelings for him. Then he meets Frank's girlfriend? Is there a happy ending for these two or will thier relationship end up as scratched up as the records they use.

 

_***Time Stamp: One Month Later***_

_***Gerard***_

Gerard sat in the bar and sighed as he nursed his cocktail. This month had a been a whirl wind of work and Frank.

_***Three Weeks Ago***_

_”Frank we can’t!”_

_”Are you refusing me?”_

_”No I just…”_

_Frank snaked an arm around Gerard’s waist to pull him closer._

_”You have been staring at me all night.”_

_”I was admiring your skills.”_

_”Skills huh? I’ll show you my skills.”_

_Frank began to nibble at Gerard neck while unbuttoning his shirt. Gerard could not help, but lean into it. Once his shirt was open Frank squeezed his nipple._

_”Look how excited you are. Your nipples are rock hard.”_

_”Please, don’t talk about that.”_

_”Why not? I find it fascinating that you respond so well. Do other people make you feel like this?”_

_Gerard would have answered no, but Frank had reached into his pant and started to palm his cock. Gerard let out a small whimper._

_”God, I love to hear you make those noises Gee.”_

_Frank slowly pulled Gerard’s pants off as he continued to jerk him. He pushed Gerard over and then pushed his fingers inside of him._

_”Frankie please I…”_

_”I don’t normally so this, but I think you deserve a reward for being such a good girl for me._

_Gerard let out a yelp as Frank went down on him. He was right, he rarely did that to Gerard and it felt so good that Gerard swore he was going to blow his load right that second. Frank’s mouth felt wet and warm as his finger went from one to two and he started to stretch him out._

_”Frankie, y-y-y-you gotta s-s-stop, I can’t-t-t-t”_

_Gerard would have said more, but Frank found his prostate and it took everything he had to not cry out. He bit down on his lip and worried that he would bite through. Frank took that moment to position himself and slowly push in._

_”God Gee, you feel so good!”_

_Frank began to thrust in time to the music that was coming from the event that they were supposed to be at. Instead, they were around the corner where they could get caught anytime and Frank was fucking his brains out. It felt so good though and As much as Gerard wanted to complain he also wanted to feel Frank against him._

_”Oh fuck, you’re so tight babe no matter how much a fuck your little ass.”_

_Frank hit his prostate again at that moment and Gerard had to bite the arm of the sofa they were on and Frank moaned too loud for his concern and came in him. He pushed against Gerard’s spot fully and Gerard came all over the sofa._

It was like that the next week too. Frank had him suck him off in a club that he was performing at and then in an empty room of an exhibit that the radio station was sponsoring. Just last week they were supposed to go to a business meeting and ended up fucking back at Frank’s apartment! Gerard drained his drink and then laid his head on the cool bar. He was so screwed.

_***Frank***_

”I don’t get it Ray. He keeps saying no, but he ends up doing what I want anyway! How did I fall for a guy like that?”

”So you admit that you like him?”

”I guess, I don’t know. I mean I know he is a guy. I am not trying to fool myself, but he acts like such a girl that I forget you know?”

Ray sighed. Frank had been having the same conversation with him for weeks now. He must have gotten tired of it by now, but Ray continued to be there for Frank every time. Frank was very grateful for that.

*

*

*

”Frankie wait up!”

”Geeze your slow.”

Frank was speed walking into his apartment building and Gerard had to run to keep up with him. Once inside Frank pinned Gerard to end of the sofa and bent him over. He pulled Gerard’s pants down and then kneeled and began to eat him out. Gerard cried out, which he could finally do since they were not in a public place for once, and dug his nails into the sofa. After a few moments Frank stood up and opened his own jeans up. He grabbed the bottle of lube, which he had started keeping in random parts of his apartment now, and smeared it on himself and then pushed into Gerard. He fucked him hard and fast till Gerard was not even on his feet any more. Frank held his ankles as he braced himself over the arm of the sofa and took whatever Frank had for him. When they were done, Frank carried Gerard into the bedroom where he fucked him two more times.

”I-I-I need to take a shower.”

”Cool, I’m into shower sex.”

”NO! I mean no, I’ll just go alone.”

”What the fuck Gee, it’s my apartment!”

Gerard got off the bed and cried out as he tried to stand and fell to his knees. Frank didn’t mean to, but he cracked up.

”Shit Gee, look at you! You can’t even fucking walk!”

Frank got out of bed and picked him up. He carried him to his bathroom and ran a bath instead. He then placed Gerard into the water and settled himself behind him.

_***Gerard***_

”What the fuck am I a pet?”

Gerard grumbled into the water as Frank held him against his chest. He had dozed off ten minutes ago leaving Gerard with his thoughts. Gerard played with the water on the surface squirting it through his fist. He could never tell Frank no.

”Well at least we are just relaxing and not having sex again.”

Gerard sighed and leaned back against Frank’s chest. It felt kind of good to just be held. When Frank was like this, Gerard really liked it. He sighed again, fuck he needed to stop that, and resigned himself to his position.

*

*

*

_***Time Stamp: Three Months later***_

”So are you here to perform tonight?”

Gerard smiled and let out a giggle.

”No, I’m just here as a customer.”

”Oh, so just came to watch FranKay?”

”Yeah.”

After that the bartender went to help another customer. Gerard sat a nursed his cocktail. He looked at his watch. Frank should have been here for a while setting up. He wondered why he had not come out to see him yet. Then again why would he. It was not like they were dating officially. He never actually asked him out. Gerard kept looking over at the stage and noticing that a few of the women were looking at him and whispering. He smiled at them and waved and they did the same. He was wondering if he should go over when he was pulled off the stool roughly. He looked over and saw Frank.

”Frankie, what are you…?”

”Look, just go back to my apartment. I’ll meet you there.”

”But your performance?”

Frank thrusted his keys at him.

”Go on, no more questions.”

Gerard looked at the younger man, but he seemed nervous. Gerard took the keys and left. He walked the few blocks to the place pondering what that was all about. He entered the building and rode the elevator up. At the door he put the key in and opened it. It felt weird being there without Frank, but he figured that he would just listen to some of his compositions while he waited.

”Excuse me, who are you?”

Gerard came out of his thoughts to a voice. He looked up and saw a woman lounging on the sofa. She had long blond hair and was wearing a mini dress that showed off a perfect figure.

”I said, who are you?”

”Oh sorry, I, um, I’m a friend of Franks.”

”Oh? Does he always let his friends just go into his place when he is not home?”

”Oh, well he gave me the key and…wait, you are here and he is not. Who are you?”

”Well, I have my own key and Frankie and I are more than friends.”

”Ah, okay I see. Well then can you just let him know that I had to leave.”

”Sure honey, no problem.”

”Okay, thank you.”

Gerard dropped the keys on the table at the entrance and headed home.

*

*

*

”All right guys and gals, that is going to wrap up another show for me. Stay tuned for the new show that I talked about last week debuting after mine. This is D.J. GWay reminding you to always listen with an open mind and open heart. Catch ya later!”

The outro started and Gerard took off his headphones. The guy outside the sound booth gave him a thumbs up and he returned it with a smile. The on air sign went off and Gerard leaned back in his chair and took a long drink from his water bottle. It had been a week since he had seen Frank. He always left the studio before his set and then made sure he had some kind of charity thing on the days that Frank was performing. Today though they had an all station event that everyone had to go to. He knew that Frank was performing last so he just had to make it through his spin and then escape.

*

*

*

”And a biiiiiggggg round of applause for D.J. GeeeeWayyyyyyy!”

The crowd roared and cheered as Gerard waved to them and then took his headphones off and left the stage. He high fived a bunch of people and the grabbed his stuff and headed to the exit. Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned and of course it was Frank.

”You know, you suck at sneaking out.”

”I wasn’t sneaking out! I just have a thing now.”

”Sure sweetheart, you keep telling yourself that.”

Not surprisingly Gerard found himself pushed in a corner with Frank crowding him.

”I haven’t seen you in a while Gee since you left my apartment that night. Are you trying to avoid me?”

”What? No! I just had my own work to do and…”

”There you are Frankie!”

Gerard looked up and saw the blond from the apartment coming towards them. She looked amazing in a pair of high cut shorts that managed not to look slutty on her and a halter top. He used her as a distraction and pushed Frank away. He could hear Frank calling out to him as he pushed his way through the crowd. When he thought he was safe he looked back and saw that she was holding his arm and talking to him. He said something and she laughed. Gerard felt a pain in his heart. Of course he would have someone he really cared about. Gerard was just like a pet to him. He would play with him when it suited him. She got the respect that he wanted. Hell he bet that when they fucked it was slow and sweet and Frank took all his clothes off, not just undid his jeans. Gerard was kind of out of it when he made his way to the exit door.

”FranK…oh no, it’s GWay.”

”Huh?”

Gerard walked right into a throng of Frank’s groupies.

”Yo GWay, over here!”

”Risky!”

Ray reached out and pulled Gerard away from the girls that were trying to push past him into the party. When Ray had him free he took a minute to catch his breath.

”Sorry man, they follow Frank everywhere. He usually has his girl with him to stop them from bothering him when he is done with the serious performances.”

”Oh, is that who she is?”

”Yeah, she is good at keeping close to him and annoying people so that they don’t come near him.”

”That is nice of her. He must really like her then.”

”You should try it too. It seems like some of Frank’s fans became yours cause he is seen with you all the time. You could use the protection I think.”

”I couldn’t use someone like that.”

”Oh I don’t think he is using her.”

”Oh course not. I don’t know why I said that.”

”All right, well I am up next. Catch you later GWay.”

Ray left and Gerard gathered his stuff up. He made his way home with his head filled with thoughts he did not understand.

*

*

*

Gerard was taking a morning stroll. He had a fitful night, but thought that maybe a muffin at his favorite bakery would help. It did and now he was sipping his coffee as he headed back home. He passed by a boutique and stopped to look in the window. It was very fashionable women’s clothing. The mannequin in the window reminded him of Frank’s girlfriend…that’s right, she was his girlfriend. Suddenly the mannequin moved and Gerard yelped and dropped his coffee. The door opened and the girl came out.

”Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you. Please come in and let me get you another cup of coffee.”

Gerard followed her in and she brought him to the back room. She poured him another cup and offered him to sit down.

”So, I heard you last night. You’re pretty good.”

”Thanks uh...”

”Rina.”

”Rina, nice to meet you.”

”So you and Frankie are friends?”

”Uh, yeah, I guess.”

”He is pretty amazing isn’t he?”

Gerard said nothing, just sipped his drink.

”Oh, you missed the gift that our store gave last night at the party. Here, I saved you one. I was going to give it to Frankie, but now that you are here…”

Rina left the room and then returned with a small bag. She handed it to Gerard and Gerard opened it. Inside was a watch. It was pretty glitzy and something that most of the D.J.’s would wear.

”Here, let me help you.”

Rina took the watch and placed it around Gerard’s wrist. It slipped down to almost his elbow.

”Whoops, I guess I should have given you the women’s version.”

Rina took the watch back and placed it in the bag and then left and returned with a new bag. She pulled out the slimmer women’s version and placed it on his wrist.

”There perfect. You know, you look better with women’s accessories than men’s. Frankie looked really good with the watch on. It matches his personality too. We were talking about it last night in bed after the party and then again this morning before I left for work.”

Gerard didn’t know what to say. He took off the watch and placed it back in the bag.

”Here, I don’t think it is my style.”

Gerard stood up and brushed off his pants and put the coffee cup down.

”Thank you for the coffee.”

Gerard started to head for the door, but was stopped by Rina.

”Here, an invitation to our private party. Frankie will be there performing.”

”Thank you, but no thank you.”

Gerard left without another word. He walked back home and was greeted by a package on his doorstep. He picked it up and turned it over. There was no address on it. He brought it inside and opened it. It was a CD. It opened it up, but the inside of the case was blank too. Gerard brought it to his studio and placed it in the player. He placed the headphones on and turned them on. The music flooded his ears and he collapsed onto the floor. It was the music that he was listening to at Frank’s apartment, but it was more than the song that they were fucking too. It was a series of songs that ripped at Gerard heart. It was like they were created for him. Gerard sat on his knees and sobbed as the music played on.

_***Time Stamp: Two Weeks Later***_  
_***Frank***_

Frank was exhausted. His new album came out and it was another success. He had been promoting it nonstop. He yawned. He just wanted a shower and get some sleep…plus he had not seen Gerard since the party. Frank sighed. He tried calling him, but it always went to voice mail. He had been on promo tour so he had not been able to go to the station. He listened to his show, but Gerard didn’t sound like his usual self.

”Maybe I should go to his house?”

Before Frank realized it he had pulled out his phone and was dialing Gerard’s number again. As he waited to hear the voice mail again he instead started to hear his music. He looked up and saw Gerard standing in front of his apartment building. The music was coming from his phone. It was their song. The one that Frank only put on his copy. He did not release it to the public. He stopped and looked at Gerard. Gerard looked tired too, but a different kind. 

”Gerard, what are you…?”

As Frank got closer, Gerard started to waiver and Frank ran up and caught him.

”Frankie…”

”Gee, what’s wrong?”

”Oh Frankie, I’m so sorry I didn’t say it earlier before…”

”Gee, say what?”

”I love you Frankie, I love you so much that it hurts to see you with someone else.”

”Gee…it’s about time you said it.”

”What?”

”Gerard, I have loved you for a while now, but I didn’t want to say anything until you were sure. I didn’t care that you were a man. I love you.”

Gerard started to cry and Frank scooped him up. He carried him into the building and to his apartment. He brought him into the bedroom and started to undress him slowly while kissing him. When Gerard had no clothing on Frank began to remove his own. He then climbed into the bed and covered Gerard’s body with his own.

”I missed you.”

”I missed you too.”

Frank worked his way down from Gerard’s lips to his neck, lightly sucking on the collar bone.

”I love the way you taste.”

”Frankie…”

Frank continued to work his way down to Gerard’s chest. He lavished attention on his nipples making Gerard arch his back and moan. He caressed his hips and thighs tracing the curves and gripping the flesh. He then moved down and kissed and licked Gerard’s belly button. This caused Gerard to giggle a bit and Frank thought it was the most amazing sound he had ever heard. Then he moved to lick and kiss his hips and the inside of his thighs working his way up to taking his cock in his mouth. Gerard groaned when he went all the way down and then back up. Frank took his time lavishing full attention on the older man. He wanted him to know how much he meant. Frank kept going until Gerard was a mess under him. 

”Frankie, I’m gonna…”

Frank kept going until Gerard cried out and came. Frank pulled off because he was not ready for that step. He spit out what was in his mouth and then milked Gerard through the rest of it. He then used Gerard’s tongue to clean the rest of the taste out of his mouth.

”Frankie, that was…Do you want me to turn over?”

”No baby, I want to see your face. I always want to see your face.”

Frank took lots of time stretching Gerard out and then lay down and pulled Gerard over to straddle him. He helped Gerard position himself and then watched his expression changed as he eased Frank’s cock inside of him. Gerard looked exquisite as he started riding Frank slowly at first and then increasing the pace. Frank let Gerard take complete control as he ran his hands over every inch of skin that he could. Gerard looked like a Goddess above him and yes, that name suited the pale beauty perfectly. Soon though Frank started to feel that warmth in his stomach and he knew it was going to be over soon.

”Gee baby, I’m close.”

”Me too Frankie.”

Gerard went to grab himself, but Frank pushed his hand away.

”No baby, this is all about you right now.”

Frank began to stroke Gerard in time with his thrusts. Now Gerard was really moaning and his name was slipping out of his gasping lips.

”Frankie, oh God, oh yes, please I’m…”

Gerard cried out loudly as he started to produce milky white spurts of cum from his cock. Frank kept pumping him, trying to hold back his own till Gerard was spent. Finally Gerard seemed to be and he slumped over and leaned into Frank’s ear.

”Fuck me Frankie, please, I want to feel it.”

Frank growled hearing those words and without exiting Gerard managed to turn them over so that he was over Gerard again. He sat up and gripped the older man’s hip and began to pston his movements and fuck him hard and fast.

”That’s it Frankie, oh God, please fuck me, use me, make me yours.”

”You are mine Gee and no one else’s.”

”Forever yours.”

That was all that Frank could take. Hearing those words from Gerard set him off and he gripped his hips hard and screamed out the man’s name as he came harder than he ever had before. His body shook and rippled into Gerard’s. He collapsed onto the gasping man, who locked his legs around his waist. After a moment, their breathing evened out and Gerard let him go. Frank lay down next to Gerard and pulled the older DJ into his arms.

”You are amazing Gee.”

”Mmmm so are you Frankie.”

They dozed off for a while till Frank heard movement in the apartment and then the bedroom flew open.

”Frankie, come on! Why aren’t you dressed yet!?”

Gerard pulled the covers up to his chest and Frank laughed. He was such a girl.

”Oh. Hey Gerard.”

”I’m sorry, do I know you?”

”Oh sorry, it’s me Rina.”

”But you’re a boy.”

”Actually Gee, his name is Ryan, he is my cousin and he dresses up as Rina to help me control the groupies.”

”Yeah, see?”

Ryan went in his bag and pulled out the long blond wig and placed it on his head.

”Sorry, I was going to tell you , but then you disappeared.”

”Hey Ryan, just go to the party and tell them that I couldn’t make it.”

Frank looked down at Gerard and caressed his face lightly.

”Tell them that I had something more important to take care of.”

”You got is coz.”

Ryan left and Frank turned to Gerard and kissed him deeply.

”You put our song on your album.”

”Nope, just yours. That song is for your ears only.”

”Well unless you call me.”

Frank laughed and Gerard giggled. They kissed again and Frank hugged him tightly.

”Come on Gee, let’s take a bath.”

”Nah, let’s take a shower, I’m into shower sex.”

Frank raised an eyebrow as Gerard slid out of the bed and sauntered naked out of the bedroom and down the hall. Frank gave it about two seconds and then scrambled after him.


End file.
